Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission equipment, and in particular to transmission equipment with a carrier which can change its direction of movement.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional transmission equipment that includes a carrier and can change its direction of movement utilizes a lift transfer unit and transverse conveyor to change the direction of the carrier. There must be a height difference between the different rails. However, when the carrier changes its direction, the transmission of the main rail of the transmission equipment must be stopped. The transmission of the main rail may be restarted after the carrier has finished changing its direction. Therefore, the production efficiency of conventional transmission equipment is low.